


Don't Say Goodbye

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, Bottom Shiro, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro visits Keith the night before the Kerberos mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For Twitter Sheith Week NSFW Day 1 - First Time
> 
> My husband [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight), is doing the SFW prompts, go see!

"You need to sleep." Keith mouths against Shiro's jaw. That last word is barely audible, his breath hitches as Shiro's hands travel up beneath his shirt, spreading out warm and intentfully along his sides, then gliding to the small of his back.

"You," Keith tries to lick his lips, but just ends up licking Shiro's skin. He can taste salt, and feel the pinpricks of stubble, and oh, oh, he shudders against him, his breaths coming a bit faster than before. "You need your rest…"

"Can't sleep." Shiro's voice is hot and _rough_ against Keith's ear as he backs them further into Keith's dorm room. Keith hears his door shut, probably kicked by Shiro's foot, because his hands are both quite occupied with Keith's waist.

"Whoa." Keith has to force himself to pull back. He doesn't separate their bodies, just tilts his head back so he can search Shiro's face, maybe even catch his eyes, if he's lucky. Shiro's hands have already worked the waistband of his pajama bottoms down several inches, exposing the light hair trailing down from his navel to the top of his briefs. 

"I thought," Keith sucks in a breath when Shiro's hands pull on the band of his briefs, fingertips slipping between fabric and skin. "I thought you said you wanted to… to wait?"

He's not complaining, no, not at all. He's just confused. They talked many times about this, and Shiro had been very firm in his desire to wait. To save it, as a promise that he would come back.

Shiro pulls back slightly, his eyes, lids drooping low and pupils wide, meeting Keiths. "I know." He lifts one hand up, keeping the other hovering just inside Keith's underwear, and brushes his dark bangs out of his eyes. "I know, but I can't sleep, Keith. I keep thinking about you. And you and me, and just how much you mean to me."

Keith feels that familiar tug in his chest whenever Shiro shows him affection, whenever he expresses want and need for him. He smiles, drawing in a slow breath as he lifts his hands up to cup Shiro's face. Keith leans in, bumping noses with Shiro, and lets out a little nervous sigh. "Okay."

Shiro rubs their noses together, breaths coming slight and hot. "Just okay?"

Keith rolls his eyes, and plants his lips against Shiro's, prying them apart and sliding his tongue into Shiro's mouth. They've kissed many times before, sweetly, chastely, intimately, hurriedly, as always, but this time it feels somehow _more._

"Yes," Keith speaks against Shiro's lips, words hushed. "Yes, you idiot. I want you too.

"This isn't goodbye, though." Keith begins to walk them backward toward his little bed, as Shiro's hand slides further inside his underwear, teasing his touch just at the base of Keith's hardening cock. His calves hit the edge of his bed, and he wraps both arms around Shiro, dragging him down over him as he falls back onto his unmade bed.

"Not goodbye," is all Shiro says as they fall, then he's surrounding Keith, one thigh between his legs, propping himself up on his right arm, his left sliding further down into Keith's underwear.

"Oh," Keith groans, eyes closing as his hips lift, Shiro's strong hand wrapped firmly around his dick. They've never gone this far before, much as Keith wanted to. Shiro always held back, always withdrew before they went, as he said, _too_ far. Heavy makeouts, bare chests, clothed grinding. They'd done it all besides give _actual_ satisfaction to one another. They were both frustrated by it, but Shiro stuck to his convictions, finally promising that when he came back from Kerberos, they would go further, if Keith hadn't found anyone else.

(As if Keith could ever find anyone better than Shiro.)

Keith's skin feels flushed all over as Shiro slowly works his arousal into a full erection. He squirms beneath Shiro, making small needy sounds he would never admit to. He tries to lift his thigh against Shiro's own hardness, but can barely reach to touch the place where Shiro's dick strains again his uniform pants.

Clothing is quickly discarded a moment later, when Shiro lifts off him and starts working his jacket open. Keith practically flings himself out of his shirt, tossing it clear across the room and wiggling his way out of his pajama bottoms. He's too impatient to let Shiro take care of his own clothes alone, and starts in on the closure of Shiro's pants.

Once all their clothes are discarded, Keith goes very still, as does Shiro, seeing each other naked for the first time. They take a moment to simply admire, both of them flushing, panting softly, hands roaming over arms and chests and stomachs and thighs.

Shiro spreads his hands over Keith's stomach, thumbs crossed just below his navel. Their cocks brush, hips vibrating, breaths coming in hitched little gasps.

"I want you inside me," Shiro breathes, leaning in to kiss Keith slowly, deep and full of longing.

Keith doesn't even know how to answer that, he just nods, his vision going oddly blurry. But he can see Shiro's smile clear as a sunrise over the desert, and it's even more beautiful than that.

Shiro leans back on Keith's thighs, working himself open with a couple of lube slicked fingers. Keith has to grip his bedding hard enough that his nails almost tear it to keep himself from touching. Because this he just wants to watch, not stroke Shiro nor himself. Because if he does, if he touches… well, they're both young, and he doesn't want to end this early.

He wants this moment, this night, to last forever.

(It can't, he knows that.)

Finally Shiro works a condom down onto Keith's cock, gives him a few slippery strokes with lube, and then shimmies closer, lifting his hips up.

Keith waits, and waits, but Shiro just hovers there, gazing down at him with more love than Keith has ever known before. Keith pants, licks his lips, still gripping the blanket beneath them, practically vibrating with anticipation.

"What," He gasps, hips wiggling, dick bouncing slightly between his hips. "What is it?"

Shiro barely even blinks as he looks down at him, and when he does, Keith can see wetness shining in his eyes.

"I love you." Shiro says for the first time, whispered like it's a prayer, and then he reaches down, grips Keith's cock, and guides it in as he sinks down. "Never… done this - _oh_ \- before."

And that gets Keith more than anything, more than the heat he feels as Shiro sinks down onto him, more than the sound of Shiro's shaky groan as he stops to let his body adjust, more even than the friction that starts up when Shiro bottoms out and rocks around him. Knowing he's Shiro's first, just like Shiro is his first.

Not that it really matters, Shiro could have been with a hundred people before him, and Keith would still love him just the same. There's something significant, not in the act itself, but in knowing Shiro was so desperate for him that he couldn't wait until he'd promised, until after he gets back. That's what's significant to him.

And that's what makes him gasp, and groan, and _whine_ , as Shiro's hips start to move, as Shiro rocks up and down against him. Keith lifts his hips up as much as he can, trying to work with Shiro's movements, but everything is so very intense, the pleasure too good, too intense. Shiro's body is hot over him, around him, inside and out. And Keith he's… he's so close.

Neither of them lasts very long, understandably. Keith shoots first, practically shouting Shiro's name as his dick convulses inside him. He's lost to bliss, writhing on the bed, back arching up as he tries to push himself as deep inside Shiro as he can.

Something wet hits Keith's cheek a second later, and he blinks his sex wide-blown eyes up at Shiro. There are tears streaking down Shiro's cheeks, mingling with his sweat and dripping from his chin. He's as tense as Keith has ever seen him, hovering on that edge.

Keith is still riding out his aftershocks, but he manages to attend to Shiro's aching need. He reaches down, and wraps his trembling hand around Shiro's arousal. He barely has to stroke three times before Shiro is spilling over his hand, dipping down onto Keith's stomach. Shiro groans, so deep and low, trembling in his arms and legs, and then collapses down on top of Keith, nuzzling at his throat and panting hard and hot against Keith's pulse.

They each have their arms wrapped around one another, chests heaving, stickiness between them. Keith never wants to move, never wants to let go. This moment, right here, is perfect.

Shiro is leaving in the morning, just before dawn, going to the very edge of the solar system, and Keith is going to be left here all alone. He doesn't know what he's going to do here without Shiro's guidance, he doesn't know how to control his impulses without Shiro's gentle hand and firm careful voice.

"I love you." Keith finally murmurs against the crest of Shiro's ear. And he means it, so deeply. He's never spoken those words before, but he speaks them now.

(Just in case.)

Shiro goes very still over him, even his breathing stills, like he's holding his breath. He lifts himself up slightly, turning his head and looking at Keith.

"I'll come back." Shiro's words sound like a promise he's reluctant to make, and that's painful enough in itself. But he _is_ making a promise, and Keith locks it into his heart, so he can take it out and savor it more fully while Shiro is gone.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
